Past Meets Present
by Lynn Walker
Summary: Team 7 meets, well, team 7. And you'll just have to find out the rest.


**I know this has been done before but I decided I would try. I'd love to here feedback on how I did and what I could do better. But if it's about spelling I already know that I can't. Hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Minato's POV**

"Where am I?" i asked myself as I looked around. I noticed my team was on the ground around me. Their names are Rin **(brunette)** , Obito **(an Uchiha)** , and Kakashi **(silver haired kid.)** There was also Kushina **(a redhead)** , Jiraiya **(long white haired old man)** , and Tsunade **(a blond woman.)** Then on the other side laid a blonde boy, an Uchiha boy, a pink haired girl, and an older looking version of Kakashi. I also noticed we were deep in a forest. I was brought back to the people on the ground when someone groaned meaning they're going to wake soon.

 **No One's POV**

Now that everyone's awake they all just stared at each other. Finally the blonde boy couldn't take it.

"WHO ARE YOU!" he yelled but the pinkette hit him on the head.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" she yelled back into his face.

"But why Sakura-chan?" the blonde whined.

"Because you're acting like a dobe, dobe," the Uchiha said looking the other way. This caused a big argument but suddenly the blonde stopped.

"Kakashi-sensei?" this "Kakashi" turned to the boy, "are you ok?" That brought the man back to reality. He gave the blonde an eye smile.

"Yeah I'm fine," he then turned back to the other people, "I'm just thinking that they look familiar." The blonde, pinkette and raven also turned to the people.

Suddenly the blonde yells, "IT'S Baa-chan (Granny-Tsunade) and Pervy-sage (Jiraiya)!"

"Baa-chan?!" Tsunade growled.

"PERVY-SAGE?!" Jiraiya, they both yelled at the same time.

Kushina and Minato held the two back from hurting the obviously dumb blonde.

"How about we introduce ourselves," Minato suggested in the hopes that it will calm them down. Everyone agreed, Tsunade and Jiraiya sat down sending the blonde death glares.

"I'll begin I'm Minato Namikaze," Minato started.

"Kushina Uzumaki, ya'know," kushina smiled. Everyone's eyes widened, especially the blondes. (all except the ones who know her.)

"Jiraiya, NOT pervy-sage,"

"Do not call me Baa-chan, call me Tsunade, you stupid brat,"

Then the brunette, "I'm Rin,"

"Obito Uchiha,"

"Kakashi Hatake," Teen kakashi said grumpily.

"Now it's your turn he pointed to the gray haired adult but he nudged the pinkette.

"Sakura Haruno," she blushed.

"Hn," the raven grunted but a look from the man and he complied, "Sasuke Uchiha."

No one was really that shocked.

Then the masked man **(HaHaHa I'm sooooo funny *sarcasm*)** "Kakashi Hatake," he says as he pulls out a make out paradise book.

Little Kakashi snapped, "there's no way I become this lazy public pervert. NO WAY!"

"Believe it," the blonde, who was yet to be introduced, " you're always late and tell us these terrible excuses. And we all know you were just reading Pervy-sage's terrible books. I can't believe you read those."

Mini Kakashi was shaking his head in denial. Jiraiya wrapped his arms across mini Kakashi's shoulders.

"Welcome faithful reader," mini Kakashi paled.

"Anyway," older Kakashi started still looking at his book, "we have one more person to introduce."

"That's right ," they all turned to the blonde boy.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" he yelled.

"Naruto?" everyone started, "Uzumaki?"

"That's right, and you should remember it because I'll be the future Hokage, Believe it."

"But you have blonde hair and all Uzumaki's have red hair?" Kushina states as a question.

"I think I can answer that question," everyone turned to Hatake **(future Kakashi's going to be called Hatake from now on.)** "it could be he's a blonde Uzumaki because he's senseis and Kushina's child."

"WHAT!" Naruto, Kushina, and Minato yelled, "their/that's my parents/son!"

"Yep," Hatake said popping his p. They then started to have a conversation.

"So you're Kakashi from the future?" Obito asked.

"Yep," again popping the p.

"Sooo," Obito started, and Hatake knew where this was going, "why's your left eye covered by your Hitai-ate?"

"You want to Know what's under my Hitai-ate?" he asked. Both Rin and Obito openly showed their interest while Kakashi side glanced trying to seem not interested. Slowly Hatake lifted the Hitai-ate and they noticed a scare. Minato worried that he had lost his eye. But that thought ceased when he saw the whites of his eye. What they saw shocked them, he had something he shouldn't, the Uchiha's Kekke Genki, the sharingan.

"WAH!? HA!? How? How do you have the sharingan!?" Obito yelled confused, so was everyone else especially Kakashi.

Hatake had a somber look, " We went on a mission, I had just became a Jounin, we were destroying Iwagakure's supply line and I was made mission leader. We split off from Minato-sensei but Rin got captured. I wanted to continue the mission and abandon Rin-"

"What!" Obito yelled jumping up looking ready to punch Kakashi. But Minato gave him the 'shut up and sit down' look.

" But Obito got angry and ran after the Iwa-nin, not to long after I decided to go after her to. When I was helping Obito and I got cut in the eye rendering it unusable. Then we rescued Rin but one of the Iwa-nin blew up the cave and my eye got hit making me dizzy. I didn't noticed a giant boulder falling toward me," he looks at Obito, "but you, Obito, pushed me out of the way and half of your body got crushed. Since you knew you weren't going to make it you had Rin give me your eye as a gift since you forgot. And that's what happened," everyone was left speechless. Obito was especially quiet. Then Minato broke the silence. **(The family stopped their conversation to listen to the others.)**

"Hopefully now that we know we can stop that. And hopefully this time around we'll be there for our son," Naruto looked like he was about to cry because of that last statement.

"I hope so because I never knew who my parents were. I asked gramps, the Third, all the time he never answered though."

"What I don't understand is why we weren't there to protect or baby boy?" Kushina voiced her confusion in a sad voice. Minato noticed her distress so he brought her into a hug.

"I don't know Kushina. I don't know."

"Huh-hum," Hatake **(sounds weird)** cleared his throat, everyone turned to him, "I know."

"Really?" Kushina asked her confusion turned to Hatake.

"Yeah. But it's an S-class secret. We're not supposed to talk about it," Kushina growled.

"Just tell."

"Ok. On the night of Naruto's birth, October 10th, the Kyuubi had been released and attacked the village," Kushina gave a scared look, "So sensei knew the only way to stop the Kyuubi was to seal it away. So you took your newborn son and sealed the nine tails in him. But as a result you both died," everyone was silent, Naruto looked away afraid of them looking at him. But he looked up when he heard a cry.

"Why?" Kushina gave another distressed cry, "why would I allow that to happen to my own son. No one should have to carry that burden. I should know," she walked over and hugged her son. At first Naruto was shocked but he soon relaxed, "I'm so sorry. Hopefully knowing what we know we can change the future for the better." after she said that a bright white light washed over everyone and they were back in their own time. But for them something was different.


End file.
